I'll Quote The Stars For You
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So i found some nice and fluffy quotes and applied some Destiel and vwala! I made you guys a quote pie! its so fluffy and adorable and some may be... sad or angsty but its good. Anyone wanna give it a shot? At least you get some pie! Enjoy!


**I found this sweet site and got all these EPIC quotes and they riled up the plot bunnies (those evil sons of biznatches!)**

**So i made you guys a QUOTE PIE.**

**Hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or any of the quotes. To see the original quotes go to:  
**

**http:/kenneth7100(dot)tripod(dot)com/id12(dot)html **

**without the actual word DOT though!**

**THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

**_The reason why I met you is destiny but if destiny will suggest that I live without you, I'll live not by destiny but of free will._**

Destiny.

It was Destiny that brought Dean and Castiel together. The angel was sure of it. Angels could _only live by_ destiny, so there was no other alternative.

Castiel watched as Dean's chest rose and fell again, as he mumbled some incoherent thought in his sleep and pushed closer to the angel's side. He loved these moments, when his Hunter was so untroubled and innocent. He lived, existed for these moments.

So what if, suddenly, he had to give this up?

The thought made Castiel sick to his stomach. What if his Destiny as an angel changed? What if it desired Castiel to stop loving Dean, to leave him, to never return to him? What could the angel possibly do? He was angel. He could not go against Destiny.

Not as an angel, he realized.

No. If Destiny suggested that Castiel live without Dean, then Castiel would not live as an angel would by Destiny. Castiel would Fall. Gladly Fall and live his life by free will as a human. He found that his thoughts were so true. That he really _would_ do that for Dean.

Because he loved him.

* * *

**_Cookie Monster said, "Sometimes me think what is love. And then me think love is what last chocolate cookie is for. Me give up the last chocolate cookie for you."_**

Contrary to popular belief, Bobby was an excellent baker. Not an excellent cook, the man could make spaghetti that tasted like shoelaces. But an excellent baker.

So when Dean and Sam ended up at Bobby's again, Bobby decided to use his Super Awesome Ninja Baking Skillz to get them to stay a little longer than usual.

He baked chocolate chip cookies.

And boy, did it work; their asses were glued, ok _SUPER GLUED_, to those chairs.

Bobby then laid out a hot batch of cookies in front of the brothers and sat back to watch them eat. Dean's hand immediately flew out and grabbed four cookies that disappeared down his gullet in the same amount of time it took the older man to blink. When he looked at Sam, he saw almost the same reaction, except, Sam was a lot neater and ate with his mouth closed and such, only taking two cookies, but scoffing them down nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a flapping of wings and Bobby resisted the urge to groan. There standing next to the table, was none other than Castiel, frickin' Angel of the frickin' Lord. He was staring as the brothers shoveled cookies into their mouths and down their throats until there was only one cookie left.

There was a silent stand-off completely acted out by their eyes and then Dean and Sam made the agreement to go in three, two …one!

Dean's hand shot out, just as Sam's huge one did, but he got there first, pulling his hand back quickly with his trophy and cackling maniacally as Sam gave him Bitchface # 26 : I Hate You, You Jerk.

Dean only smiled as he waved the cookie around tantalizingly. "Dean Winchester always gets the last cookie!" he exclaimed, still waving it and he was about to shove it into his mouth when…

He noticed Castiel's eyes following the cookie around as it flew through the air. Those big, blue, innocent eyes watched with only curiosity and Dean felt his heart squeeze at that. Like all those other times.

He didn't sigh dramatically, didn't roll his eyes, he just calmly extended his hand and reached out the cookie right into Castiel's face. "Here."

Sam thought it was unbelievable. Was Dean actually giving away the last cookie? His last cookie? To Castiel?

Yeah, the world was definitely ending.

And this was just proof of it.

Dean pushed it to the angel again. "Take it."

Because when Dean thought of love, he thought that that was what the last cookie was for. So he was giving it to Cas.

The angel hesitantly took the sweet into his hand and took an unsure bite of it. Dean saw the way his eyes lit up and OH the things that was doing to him. Bobby and Sam couldn't see it, sense it, but Dean sure as all Hell could.

Bobby and Sam watched in mild interest as Dean and Cas never broke eye contact while the angel finished the cookie. He licked the crumbs off his fingers and then spoke in a gravelly voice to Dean, "I though Dean Winchester always 'got the last cookie'?"

Dean gave a small smile. "And that's still true. I do always get the last cookie. Unless there's someone I love in the room." And with that, he kissed the crumbs off of Cas's lips.

Enough said.

* * *

**_I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to have faith and never doubt. I want to bend, I want to break, to sleep and never wake, to break down walls and to escape, be alone and hide my face. I want to feel, I want to touch, I want to stop wanting you so much._**

Dean tore at his hair. This just wasn't right. This wasn't fair. He was so confused right now, that all he could do was walk around and tear at his hair.

Castiel was gone, disappeared from his car the second he had left his ominous message. Sam was dead. Lisa just wasn't the same, so Dean had left. And now, instead of thinking of the Apple Pie Life or the brother he lost, all Dean could think of was the angel who left him of his own choice.

And God did he want to scream, shout, yell, and cry. He wanted to have faith that Castiel would come back to him and not leave him alone, that he would never have to doubt himself again. He wanted to bend and break for that angel, probably already had. And if Castiel came to him in his dreams, damn straight he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

He had tried to break down the walls he had built around him, escape his own confinements, but he just couldn't. He wanted to feel another's touch, feel something other than anguish and hurt and sorrow and confusion.

But most of all, he wanted to stop wanting Cas so, so very much.

All he could think of were those lips and those eyes and GOD that hair that he wanted to run his fingers through and didn't care who was watching or what anyone else thought. All he wanted was Castiel and wasn't that sick and twisted and wrong? Who was he to deserve happiness, let alone with an ANGEL OF THE FRACKIN LORD? He didn't. He really didn't. And to think of the things he wanted to do to that angel, break him apart until he was a mess and wanted more, oh it was wrong. He knew it was.

But he couldn't live without Castiel, without those hour long staring contests, without those awkward shoulder pats and random teleporting. How could he live without that gravelly voice saying it believed in him, would never give up on him, had given everything for him?

He couldn't.

And he really, really wanted to stop that feeling. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He called Castiel.

And he came.

"Dean?"

"Cas…"

_

* * *

_

__

**An angel asked me a while ago to give him one good reason why I love you so much. I smiled and said, "Because there's no reason not to." **

Lucifer punched Dean in the face again, the Hunter's nose squishing off to the side, blood squirting out. Dean didn't wince, didn't so much as cry out. He had made his choice and he didn't regret it. Could never regret it.

It was either him or Cas.

And Dean had chosen himself.

As the Devil beat him again and again, getting angrier and angrier by the second that one, he wasn't beating his brother to death and two, he was getting no reaction from Dean, he exclaimed, "Why do you love him so much?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, so when Dean said, "Because there's no reason not to," Lucifer stopped for a moment in disbelief. And then he thought, 'What has my Father done, letting a power such as LOVE loose on the world of man?'

And then he punched Dean in the face, the Hunter laughing maniacally at the Devil's frustration. Lucifer beat Dean until the hunter went unconscious with pain. And even then he didn't stop.

_

* * *

_

__

**I saw you in a crowd, my eyes were set on you. It was like no one else was there, just us two. Could I be dreaming, could all these be real? Am I really feeling what I'm not supposed to feel? I can't believe it, could this be true? Could this be that I'm falling for you?**

Dean's eyes scanned the large New York crowd, his whole body feeling horribly claustrophobic. This was ridiculous. He had called the angel almost an hour ago and he still wasn't here. He felt his heart rate speed up as he thought that maybe something horrible had happened to him, that maybe he was hurt, maybe he was taken, that maybe he was de-

Dean felt that unmistakable tug and his eyes returned to the crowd he had been staring down a moment before and lo and behold, there the angel was, looking as beautiful as he could ever be. The crowd seemed to melt away then, as he got closer and Dean felt like a magnet, as his feet started to carry him toward Castiel.

It honestly felt like a dream, like those really cheesy dreams where people run in slow motion across a sandy beach with waves crashing behind them and soft music in the background. It all just felt ethereal, being reunited with his…um… _the_ angel. Yeah. Just _the_ angel. Not _his_.

Although….

God, what the hell? Dean thought. What the hell was he feeling right now? He felt like a cloud, like a breeze, like all his worries had just been taken off his shoulders and he felt so light and so… _warm_. It felt good. And this was all just from staring into Castiel's eyes when he was still a good fifty feet away. And then he though, the fuck, I'm not supposed to feel like this, for an angel of the lord, no less. Was he crazy? If he was caught thinking _lovey-dovey_ feelings about Castiel then the other, higher and more violent angels would be coming down and kicking his ass.

And besides, Cas did not… _swing_ that way.

Oh, God but Dean did and… oh shit, was he falling for him? Seriously? Dean was going to fall for a guy? No, not a guy, he reminded himself. An angel in a guy-who was-now-dead's body.

Oh God what was the world coming to?

So when Castiel gave his customary, "Hello Dean," Dean smiled and patted him on the back, giving him a heart felt 'hey' in return. And if he smiled brighter than he had in ten years, touched him longer than necessary and put everything he was feeling in his greeting? Well then, no one but him had to know.

If even.

* * *

**_Lead me not into temptation. Heaven, help me to be strong. I can't fight all that I'm feeling and I can't do it alone. Help me break this spell that I'm under, guide my feet and hold me tight. I need him as my angel to watch over me tonight._**

Castiel could not believe he had fallen in love with Dean Winchester, of all people. The one righteous man he couldn't have was the only one he would ever want.

_Our father, who art in heaven,_ he repeated in his head as he made his way to Dean and Sam's more recent motel. He needed to be strong, to not give into the temptation of loving Dean in EVERY WAY. That would defile his angelic essence, not that he cared, but it also might hurt Dean or some would deem him now unfit to save the world, although that might have happened without him.

But as he appeared to answer Dean's prayers, he knew he couldn't fight that feeling, he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he took to alcohol. It always seemed that it did good by Dean. Why not take a chance?

Dean snapped. He grabbed the bottle out of Castiel's hand and threw it against the wall where it shattered. How could Cas be doing this to him? How? How could he be trusting in alcohol to lead him through existence and guide him?

But the angel was swaying and Dean gripped him around the waist tight as he fell against his chest and cried. _Oh please God,_ Dean actually, honest-to-God prayed, _please. I need him as my angel to watch over me tonight._

Don't let me lose the love of my life.

_

* * *

_

**_I was sent here by God to watch over you but I fell and broke my wings. You helped me up and now I'm your angel with broken wings, unable to leave your side for I have fallen for you_**

That was Castiel's duty. Watch over Dean Winchester. Keep Dean Winchester safe. Help Dean Winchester. Listen to Dean Winchester. Talk Dean Winchester out of doing stupid things. Make Dean Winchester take care of himself.

So where the Hell in that job description does it say, _'Oh and don't forget, love Dean Winchester with all your heart and Fall for him'_?

Oh. That's right. It doesn't.

So why did he, anyway?

Because he couldn't stop himself, wouldn't stop himself he could go back and do it again. He didn't want to. He needed Dean and Dean needed him and that was all there was to it. There love was so pure and so perfect that Castiel was sure that God had taken a little more time in creating it than he had in anyone else's.

Which was complete blasphemy, of course, but who cares?

Now, he was a broken angel, his wings crooked and bloody and lifeless. But he was by Dean's side and would be till the last day of his newly shortened life. And you know what? Dean didn't care if his wings were horribly disfigured or imperfect. He didn't care if Castiel was damaged. Because they loved each other.

And Castiel was unable to leave Dean's side, for the simple reason that he had fallen for him.

* * *

**_If Death would need one more soul and he asks me to choose between you and me, what I'm gonna do is ask him for one more minute then I'll hug you as tight as I could and tell Death, "Let's go. I'm ready!" _**

"One more," Death said, his wrinkled face not happy at all.

Dean swallowed and decided to play dumb. "One more what?"

The millennia old being sighed. "Let's not play games Dean. I need one more soul. And this one is going to have to go to hell." Dean heard Castiel take in a sharp breath behind him. He hated that he had to see this. "And you have only two choice: you or him." Death's eyes bored into Castiel's blue ones.

Dean spun around and saw the determination in his eyes. "Take m-" the angel started but Death cut him off.

"No. Only the Winchester can decide."

Castiel begged Dean with his eyes not to do anything stupid. So Dean turned to Death and said, "Can I have a minute?" And Death, being the wizened old being he was, knew and nodded. And then Dean hugged Castiel so tight, that the angel was sure his vessel's body had been bruised. "I love you so much," Dean murmured into the angel's ear before he turned around, looked Death in the eye and said, "Let's go. I'm ready."

And Death had to smile. Because really? God couldn't see that these two loved each other with everything they had and everything they didn't? He had to send Death over to test them just to be satisfied? The Big Guy had created them to be inseparable, so why was he worrying? Although, with someone like Dean Winchester, who really knows the true meaning of Free Will and can use it and Castiel who didn't think twice about rebelling against Heaven for Dean, I guess maybe you should be careful.

So Death just shook his head and disappeared with a, "Maybe not just yet."

* * *

**_He said, "I missed you." I said, "I missed you too." Then he fell silent and so did I. I then said, "Thank you." He asked, "For what?" I said, "For giving me back my life." He smiled and said, "Then thank you for starting mine."_**

When Cas came home that night, Dean just scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tight. It had been hard to see Castiel leave every day to work, now that he was human. But Dean did it and every day he felt himself get hollow and alone until Castiel came home from the little Catholic school he now taught theology in.

"I missed you," Castiel murmured into Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled and almost cried. "I missed you too." They were silent as they just held each other and listened to the others' heartbeat. Then, "Thank you."

Castiel pulled away a little and asked, "For what, Dean?"

And Dean just smiled and kissed the tip of his nose and said, "For giving me back my life Cas." It was so true. He's been broken after Sam had died. And then Cas had just come and BOOM! He had made him whole again.

"Then thank you for starting mine," Castiel whispered back. Since, hey, it was Dean who he had started his human life with and would be nowhere without.

And Dean just held him a little tighter, hugged him a tad bit closer and kissed him a whole lot sweeter that night.

* * *

**So? What you think?**

**Dean: More fluff. What are you, stuffed with it?**

**Cas: Dean that does not make sense. She is human. She is flesh and blood. How can she have artificial stuffing of... this 'fluff' in her? *head tilt* Do YOU have fluff in you Dean?**

**Dean: *cheeky smile* Wanna find out?**

**Me: YES!**

**Dean&Cas: O.o**

**Dean: Let's go babe.**

**Cas: *nodnodnods***

**Me: *as they leave* Hey! COme back! I was JUST KIDDING! *to you guys* NOT!**

**Review?**

**I was sent here by God to watch over you but I fell and broke my wings. You helped me up and now I'm your angel with broken wings, unable to leave your side for I have fallen for you**


End file.
